Many prior art patents purport to disclose small gas turbine engines with reduced manufacturing and assembly costs and with improved function. These patents are generally concerned with structural and functional improvements of downsized large engines. Unfortunately, large gas turbine engines have not readily scaled down in effective cost thrust proportional bases. The engine disclosed herein is related to the small gas turbine engine in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,640 and is incorporated herein by reference. The engine herein is improved by reducing manufacturing and assembly cost. The engine herein is combined with an electric generator without increasing the overall size of the engine-generator combination.